


The Lena's Curse.

by Vincent_D



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern: No Powers, F/F, Fluff and Crack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-05 20:13:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16817650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vincent_D/pseuds/Vincent_D
Summary: Lena was cursed with bad luck since the day she was born and she is afraid that her new girlfriend is going to get hurt as well.Kara will try to prove her wrong.(This is less dramatic that it seems)





	The Lena's Curse.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [EmiLynn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmiLynn/gifts).



> This is a very cheap and maybe crappy birthday's gift for my best friend of this site Emilee.
> 
> Happy Birthday, Have a great day and that all your wishes come true, that next year is better than before and that you can do whatever the hell you want, you're that amazing not just as a writer but also as a person. (Sorry if I went too far with being sappy)
> 
> With love Your good sir Vincent.

Lena must have done something really evil in one of her past lives, like black magic kind of evil. That would explain why the universe seemed to hate her that much.

You see Lena has an urban legend sort of speak, she has the luck of one thousand black cats according to her brother, to her adoptive mother and to the general public Lena Kieran Luthor was cursed since the day she was born.

Her birth mother died drowning on a river when she had 3-year-old, her adopted brother had a stroke the day Lena became the head of medical research luckily he was reanimate just in time but he couldn’t longer work as the CEO of Luthor-Corp so her mother Lillian Luthor had to take over, her first boyfriend Jack died protecting Lena in an accident while they're working on an experiment to cure cancer, her first girlfriend Veronica manipulated her to steal some of her some stocks and inventions but she was caught thanks to her assistant Jess and a few years later for better or for worst Lillian retired from the CEO seat and forced Lena to take over.

"It would help you to build character my dear," Said Lillian with a smirk the day Lena was invited to the family dinner "Lionel is dead and Lex barely can afford to stress just for a minute."

"What about Sam?" Asked Lena, Sam was her first real friend that she had met on college they had bonded for their love for science and wanting to make the world a better place. Sam later came to work at Luthor Corp as VP.

"She is in maternal leave and I don't want her to make the same mistakes that I did with you" Said Lillian seriously looking at Lena with remorse "I should have been more there for you"

"You had to work to avoid Luthor corp from going to bankruptcy" Said Lena honestly "I couldn't never hold it against you for that"

"Maybe but I should have make the time for you"

Her adopted family was lovely enough with an older brother who always was there for her, Lillian was a stern mother with a lot of rules with a lot of high standards but she always wanted the best for Lena even if she was barely on home and Lionel tried to be there for her for 5 months until he stopped coming home and spend all his time working or being busy with his secretary until he died from a heart attack on Lena's birthday.

Some people would say that all the terrible things that happened to Lena or to her close ones is just a really mess up coincidence and that Lena isn't really cursed but time and time again some workers get hurt or the stock market goes down for L-Corp (Lena thought that a new name could make things better but of course it didn't) so Lena decided to close herself up. She started to wear a plastic rabbit's paw all the time, she started to work more hours than necesary and she avoided Familiy dinner like the plague so Lillian couldn't die from a heart attack.

Everything was going well until a reporter from a fashion magazine by accident dropped her coffee on her in the middle of the street, from that moment on Lena's life became a Hallmark movie because sweet, innocent and foolish Kara Danvers wanted to be her friends after apologize like 3 hundred times. Kara started to come into her office unannounced to bring her food and one day Kara invited her to game night with Kara's sister and friends at her apartment, it goes as well like Lena would have imagine she could hear _you could get hurt, Kara_ or _I don't trust her_ but Kara just had to look at them to shut them up. Kara later apologized on their behalf but Lena wasn't having none of it. 

"If they really want to apologize they can talk to Jess for an appointment" Said Lena seriously before giving Kara a geniune smile "you don't have to take resposability for them, I had a great time thanks to you."

Kara saw her cry for the first time on years when someone called her the kid of Lionel's whore in the middle of the street, normally that kind of comments wouldn't affect her so quickly and even more in the middle of the street but that day just happened to be the day her mother died while a kid of just four years old just watch it happening. Lena didn't notices that she was crying until Kara pull her into a fierce embrace.

"Let's go to my place" Said Kara while separating from Lena "you can cry there"

In that moment Lena knew that she was failling for Kata and for the first time in a long time she was happy about it. It took Kara's sister Alex and her best friend Sam making up on christmas's eve for Lena to try making a move with kara, but Kara suprised her with a kiss of her own and that is how Kara Danvers becane Lena Luthor's girlfriend.

They had their ups and downs like any couple do with petty fights or experimenting new stuff on bed, either Lena was truly happy so she invited Kara to the next L-Corp's gala.

She was going to express her love for Kara, she knew that was really sappy but Kara was worth it but like everything good on her life everything went to hell.

* * *

Kara is everything but a coward, she knows that being Lena Luthor's girlfriend wasn't going to be easy since the brilliant, beautiful and all good Lena Luthor was beyond her league. But moments like this where she was on a hospital room with a shot wound while her sister was screaming like how she was an idiot, reckless and self-sacrifice fool makes her question her choices in life especially if she was willing to die for her.

“Why didn’t you just took cover?” Screamed Alex in her NCPD uniform running around the room “Any bodyguard could have protected her during the shooting, literal the damn gala was filled with those.”

“Did you forget the part where the main bodyguard was about to shot Lena in the face?” Said Kara snarky trying to not roll her eyes “Luckily Supergirl was there to protect her.”

“Damn it, Kara!” Screamed Alex grabbing Kara’s shoulders “You died for a whole fucking minute, the bullet hit very close to your hear..."

"I know Alex; I was there"

"Are you sure?" challenged Alex with a frown "because it doesn't seem like it."

"How I can't get mad when you get shot but you can?"

"Because that is my job Kara!" Screamed Alex "You're just a writer for a fashion magazine

Both sisters took a breath to calm down, Kara knew that even after almost 20 years ago Alex still thought that she was supposed to take care of her so Alex felt that her little sister getting shot was her fault.

"I'm sorry Alex," Said Kara "I just not want to lose more people."

"Neither do I, Kara," said seriously Alex "Neither Lena."

"How is she?"

"Like a mess in the hall trying not to cry for your stupidity"

"Can you drop it for now please?" snapped Kara "can she come to see me?"

Alex relaxed a little bit "I will see what can I do."

"Thanks, Love you" Said Kara with little tears on her face.

"Love you too, Idiot" Said Alex at the verge of crying before exiting the room.

Kara was left alone thinking about what happened just a few hours ago, she was about to confess her love for Lena in the middle on their big final dance, okay that was really corny as hell but Kara has always been a hopeless romantic but then some all-right terrorist came into the gala to steal Lena's new inventions and ruined the whole thing but luckily Lena's bodyguard were fast into stopping them but one bodyguard pointed his gun into Lena's face and Kara wasn't having not of it.

So here she was waiting for her angry girlfriend but when Lena entered the room her expresision was a stoic one but her red eyes gave away how the last two hours was for her, so Kara decided to break the tension "Hey Lee what a crazy night I'm right?" Said Kara with a forced smile.

Lena reacted like some just punch her in the face and just walked really slowly to Kara's bed without saying anything until she started to punch her with weak force.

"I WILL FUCKING KILL YOU" screamed Lena with ugly tears while instead of punching Kara she started to grab Kara's shoulders "HOW COULD YOU?"

"I'm sorry" Said Kara feeling guilty "but I couldn't just watch you get shot"

"So you thought that getting shot was the best option" Said dryily Lena with tears of rage "I'm not worth it, I just make everything wor..."

Kara knew that Lena hated herself almost all the time, that Lena honestly thinks that every thing bad that happened to her and her loves ones was her fault but Kara was getting tired of all her self hatred, tired that Lena always put herself last and tired that Lena just accepted it without a fight. So Kara did something that she never imagine to do and snapped at Lena.

"Can you stop doing that?" Said Kara exasperated with a few tears of her own "You aren't cursed and the world is lucky to have you"

"You just say it because you're my girl..."

"Do you have any idea how many people you're helping each day with your inventions and researchs"

"That is more thanks to my employees than me..."

"THAT IS IT!" cried Kara while getting up from the bed "can you drop your self-pitty for just 5 minutes and listen to me?"

Lena looked confused, Kara and Lena have argue of course but she had never see Kara being this upset before "Talk" said Lena a little annoyed to being scolded.

"I lied to you" Said Kara with remorse now looking at the floor "I keept parts of my past because I was afraid that maybe you run away but maybe this could help us to move on"

The silence was really tense but Lena trusted Kara so she noded, Kara started her untold history.

* * *

Kara Zor-El lost everything when at the age of 13, she lived on a small town called Krypton very close to Russia, her mother was a judge and her father an scientist who worked with any multiple kind of gas, then fire and sand surrounded the town entirely and her home alongside her family and friend were destroyed and buried in the sand.

Her aunt General Astra found her in the ground half dead and sent her to the United States to live with her jewish cousin Clark, that was the last time Kara have ever saw her aunt.

Kara stayed with Clark at least one month before he gave her away with a family of scientist that was friends with the Kents, Eliza was kind enough to her but it seemed like she forced Alex to be her guardian and Jeremiah was really close to Alex but he didn't seem to care about Kara as Eliza and Alex did but he was nice enough until he started to get drunk during the day and almost assaulted Alex's girlfriend for "corrupting" her, that was the last straw for Kara and punch him on the face.

After a messy divorce between Eliza and Jeremiah, Alex and Kara decided to rent an apartment while Kara studied periodism and Alex studied medicine but after having Kara from a robber Alex had an epiphany and decided to be an agent and protect people in the same way she protected Kara.

Kara's dreams of being a journalist was a slow journey first she became Cat Grant's assistant, then two years later she became a reporter in the section of shoes with James Olsen as her supervisor (they had a fling for a while but James still was in love his ex-girlfriend Lucy and to be honest Kara was failling for her too so she decided to step out of that mess) and then Mike happened.

Mike was also a inmigrant from a forgotten country, he worked on a bar serving drinks, he was nice, affectionate and charismati until he wasn't. He started to act more like a spoiled child, he started to make excuses of why he couldn't be on her birthday's party, he started to post private photos of the two 9f them without her consent and to make matter even worse the day of their 1st year anniversary Kara went to his apartment earlier than usual to suprise him with his favorite meal just to find him in bed with another blonde. Kara spend all night throwing all Mike's stuff out of the window.

The day after that Kara was so angry and sad that she didn't notices the CEO that was in front of her and that is how Kara met the love of her life.

Lena even as a friend was a constant fountain of happiness since the beginning, she was an amazing scientist who wanted to change the world, she was always there with a soup when Kara got a cold and when they started dating Lena suprised her love for roleplay (that is how the nickname Supergirl was born) Lena had her days of being sad or angry at the world and herself but Lena Kieran Luthor was a blessing to the world and even more for Kara, so if Kara needed to get shot to perserve that blessing so be it.

Kara Zor-El Danvers wasn't going to lose anyone else.

* * *

"Why did you never told me that" Asked Lena with a tone and look of hurt.

"Because I can't deal with the looks of pitty or _I can't even imagine how hard that must be for you._ crap that people say when they're uncomfortable" Said Kara seriously "and last year I just learn that my father was one of the reasons Krypton was destroyed"

"So now we're doing a misery contest?" 

"Of course not, I'm just hate see you like this when something goes wrong"

"That is the understatement of the year, Kara" Said Lena with anger "you can't just jump ahead of a pistol to save me like your life didn't matter at all"

"I know but it more easy for me to protect the people I love than deal with another lost" Said Kara sadly "even if I died instead, you can ask Alex about it"

Lena didn't want to know all the times Kara almost died but she wanted to focus in the most important part.

"You love me?" Asked Lena with a low tone and little confidence that was usually always there.

"Of course" Said Kara lovingly "I love you Lena"

"I love you Kara" Said Lena with tears finally grabbing Kara for a fierce kiss "even if that kills me"

"Then maybe we could be our support instead of a weakness" Said Kara looking into Lena's eyes "I don't know what could happen in the future but we aren't alone anymore, we have each other and our family and friends"

"Maybe therapy could help too" Said Lena with a genuine smile "You're a blessing too."

**Author's Note:**

> If you for whatever reason hadn't read any of her work yet here I personally recommend "Not Enough" for a sweet slow burn romance with a lot of plot twists, if you want an epic tale of fantasy read "Neverending Nightmare" if you want a more character focus read her series "Learning How To Be Human" or if you simply want more crack you can read her hilarious "One look was all it took to fall in love with you." 
> 
> You're for a great time and read.


End file.
